phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Monument Watch
Monument Watch is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. After taking a short break from dangerous missions, the Commander is summoned once more by the government. This time, they are instructed to defend the Central Dome Monument from suspicious figures discovered around the area. Believing it would be safer for the Commander's team to not be alone, the Development Division informs them that they had already sent Kranz ahead. The Commander needs to rally together with Kranz and assist with protecting the monument. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 5-3 From: Government Mission: Apparently, some suspicious figures have been spotted near the Central Dome Monument. It'd be terrible if something were to happen to the monument, so we'd like you to go stand guard over it. Stage: Lupus Silva Requirements: Clear Homework Help or Phantom Shop 1 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Kranz (Soul of Lead) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Peko (Hungry) + Creinu (Gentle Rain) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana Cutscene character: Ino'lis / Kylria Unlocks: None Monument Watch takes place on the Lupus Silva map. The enemy team begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's team is south. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Kranz, the mandatory teammate for this mission. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if either Ino'lis or Kylria is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after defeating the opposing team. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. We got in another mission from the government, okay? You shouldn't have much of a problem with this one. I'll let Karen fill you in on the details, okay? Gah hah hah! My stock's finally starting to rise! This is great! Everything's going according to my desire! ...... The quest Sighting 2 has been added. ...... The quest Repair Work 1 has been added. ...... The quest Monument Watch has been added. Pentaglass: I'll let Karen fill you in on the details, okay? Gah hah hah! My stock's finally starting to rise! This is great! Karen: Hello, NAME. Here are your mission details. We've received reports of a suspicious figure near Tener Sinus, and the government has sent us a request to investigate. As before, the Arkz may be planning to destroy something. Please take due care in your investigations. ...Oh, right... I may not have mentioned this before, but in addition to using cards to carry out official missions, we've also been asked to search for a certain type of "material." We've already gathered up all the info we have on this stuff, and we'll report it to the government shortly. The Chief will be happy. This is a top-secret issue, so make sure it stays that way. We've already gathered up all the info we have on this "material," and we'll report it to the government shortly. The Chief will be happy. This is a top-secret issue, so make sure it stays that way. Ino'lis: Hey, Commander! Deploy me someplace together with Kranz next time! He told me he'd protect me. He said he's stronger than he looks. I want to have him protect me! Help me out here!! You wanna hear a little secret? Yes. A seeeee-cret. I'm good friends with Sil'fer. We sometimes share clothes, accessories, or other stuff... Oh, anyway, I noticed that Sil'fer would often put her hand over her heart for no apparent reason. It made me wonder why... ... She does that a lot when she seems to be thinking hard... I don't know exactly why but I found out that something's there. I can't tell you though! It's a secret. Yep. A secret. Sil'fer made me keep it a secret. I just remembered. So, it's a secret. Teehee-hee! Gosh! There's so many secrets! So much to keep quiet! Anyway, I'm not gonna spill any secrets out to anybody! You better forget it! Heheheh! Well, anyway, on to the next mission! Kylria: Hello, Commander. I still haven't quite mastered these cards yet. I don't think I'm using them right, or something. Do you have any simple missions on hand right now? Something that'll let me train with these things a little... If you have an escort mission or something, then that'll give me a chance to train a bit. That'd be helpful. If you get anything like that, could you deploy me for the job? It'd be nice if you could set up my equipment beforehand, too. Thanks. I appreciate it. I wasn't stationed with the Hunters before this or anything. I used to do exploration work. On a freelance basis, you see. Compared to how it was when I was younger... ...there aren't as many wild creatures on Ragol. And now, there are a lot more freelance explorers than there were before. You see? Anyway, that was what I did. Heh. I was really just a student of the profession, though. I learned most of my battle skills from battle experience, and from this one person who taught me all sorts of things. I didn't get to stay with him for very long, but I learned a lot from that man. Mission provisioner: Oh. It's you. Sorry. I got nothing in today. I'll have something for you next time, so cut me a break, all right? Quest dialogue ---- It's a simple task, but we don't want you to go alone. We've already sent one member, Kranz, on ahead. Please work together with him to guard the area. Development Division Kranz: Arkz! You showed up as expected!! Peko: Pfft! How can he even say such a thing? Creinu: You're too conspicuous, Peko! Post-quest dialogue ---- Good job. So it really was the Arkz. ...Just as we thought. Thanks to you, no significant damage was done. Thank you for your assistance. Development Division If Ino'lis was the assigned Hunter ---- Kranz: ...Darn. They ran away. Are you alright? Ino'lis: I'm fine, no problem. Just a little tired. Kranz: I see... ...Thanks for the help today. Ino'lis: Huh? For what? Kranz: Heh, never mind. You know... We were really supposed to have been born here on this planet. Ino'lis: Yeah... Instead, we're "ship children." Kranz: A lot of time has passed since we were born on Pioneer 2. Ino'lis: If that ship is gone someday, we won't have a birthplace any more. Kranz: If that happened, we'd just replace it with this place, right? Ino'lis: But, you know, when you spend a whole 18 years on a ship... Kranz: Has it been that long already? 18 years... It's no wonder you look like a real woman now. When I first saw you again, I was surprised. "Is this really that same little Ino'lis?" Gahahah. Ino'lis: Oh, stop that... I, I don't know what to say. This is so sudden... Kranz: Everyone's getting older all of a sudden.... Ino'lis: I, I mean, I need some time to get my feelings together first... K-Kranz... Kranz: ...Hmm??? Anyway, shall we be on our way? Looks like the wind's picked up. Ino'lis: ...Hmm? Kranz: What, is something wrong? Let's head back! If Kylria was the assigned Hunter ---- Kylria: Looks like you're ok. The enemy ran off in a hurry. Kranz: Phew, that was close. Thanks for the help! Kylria: You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. I've seen you around before... In the Morgue. Kranz: Well, I'm quite lucky to have a pretty woman like you take notice of me. Kylria: Heh. Actually, I received the mission from our commander. I was protecting the Central Dome Monument. And then I found you in a bit of a pinch. Kranz: Gahahahaha! I see! I'm Kranz. And you? Kylria: It's Kylria. I just recently joined the Hunters. Pleased to meet you. Kranz: Ah, yes, I'd heard we were recruiting more members. You're pretty tough! Glad to have you around. Kylria: By the way, when you were attacked, were you just on patrol? Kranz: Ah...well, I was searching for something. My...my old man's trail. Kylria: Your father? Kranz: It seems he was investigating something in this area. Kylria: This area...you mean the Central Dome area? Was he investigating the Pioneer 1 explosion, then? Is your father from Pioneer 2? Or... Kranz: Yeah, Pops came over on Pioneer 2. He used to be a Hunter. After he resigned, it seems he spent most of his time playing as some sort of detective... Starting about four years ago, he began going away for long periods of time. And then two years ago, he suddenly disappeared. I figured he'd be back soon, so I didn't really worry about it, but... Two years is a bit long, even for him. So, looking through the materials he left behind, I found that he'd been searching the ruins of the Central Dome explosion. When this assignment to protect the Monument from vandals came up, I figured it'd be a good opportunity. But when I started searching, I came across those guys. I watched them from the shadows, but I accidentally made some noise. That's when they found me. Kylria: I see. And then I came in... Kranz: Yep. I want to find out what Pops was looking for out here, and why he suddenly disappeared like that... Kylria: ... Kranz: Pops came over on Pioneer 2 with Mother. About two or three years after they reached orbit, I was born. After that, he spent all his time adventuring... I'm sure you can guess the rest. He always left Mother on her own and eventually, they divorced... I only remember one thing about him, his backside, turned away from us. It seems I've got an older sister as well. She's also a ship child. My sister went with my Mom, so I never knew her. I can't recall anything. Kylria: I see... Kranz: So, that's Pops... Never thinking about the family at all. Can't say all that much good about him... But, still, I'm the only family he has... I have to go look for him, you know? I may not look it, but I've got a strong sense of responsibility. Kylria: ...I see. That's good. You should be proud of yourself. Alright then. I'm heading back. Take care. Kranz: Ok. Thanks for your help today. I owe you one. I'll search around a bit longer before I head back. Category:Hunters story quests